Pocket Watch
by UshiyamaMidori
Summary: Summer vacation's about to begin and Alfred has no intention of making some fun memories. Until the summer vacation started, he didn't do anything other than his daily routines. Until one day he visits his favorite spot in the city and met a new guy. Things change from here onwards but something's not good. Pairing USxUK, Fluff
1. Meeting

"Pocket Watch"

Characters:

Alfred Jones (United States)

Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom)

* * *

※This is a fanfic plus only few details I know about Hetalia since I'm not in the fandom already. I easily got tired about it (No Offense to those die hard Hetalia fans) I just got this idea cause I want to do it for a friend. Plus I had this story for a while now and the characters are originally a boy and girl pairing. All I did is just make the girl into a boy and make them Alfred and Arthur. Pretty easy right?

Plus this is just a soft yaoi or what was it called? PG13? So no hard Yaoi. I believe they call it **Bluff**

So anyway~ Let's start! :3

※Before I start, I just want you guys to know that the characters are in their High School days, summer. So they're not adult, based on what I saw on Doujins and on what my friend usually tells me.

* * *

"Summer vacation starts tomorrow huh?" I said, in a monotone.

"Whoa~ what's with your tone? You hate it? It's like what students really want!" Francis said with such sparkle in his eyes. And I definitely know what he's thinking.

"How can you be so… high? Must be because of your girlfriend."

"W-WHAT!?" he said much to his surprised. Guess I hit the spot. "W… well. She and I should make… you know? Memories. If you know what I mean." Then he had this pervish smile. So disgusting.

"You… have the most dirties mind." I said while frowning a little.

Then I thought _Hey… how did he ever became my friend?_

Then I remembered I have to leave already. No one's home anyway, since my parents are usually home late night.

"Hey I'll be going now. Still have stuffs to do at home."

"Like what? Computer and such?" he said

"Mind your own business. See ya." Then I left.

As I was leaving our classroom, I was observing the students around me. They seem really excited about the summer vacation. As for me, well… I don't really have anything to do. You see, my family's pretty rich. I already have anything a guy would want but… I'm not really that kind of person. I want to be independent on my own. I even want to live alone, but my parents wouldn't want me to do that. They said I can do that when I reach college. Man that'll be like, 2 years from now on. I can't wait any longer, but this is my only chance. I wanna know what I can do. My parents said that I'm very much welcome to come back anytime, since they really love me a lot. And I thank them for that. I love them too. It's just that their only son is kind of a monochrome person. If you get what I mean.

I'm on my way home. Before I go home, I usually pass by around this part of the city. There's this really huge tree. And it's the prettiest one I ever saw in my life. But what's weird is that it's in the very heart of the city. Pretty funny huh? Like "What's a huge tree doing in this big city?"

After checking it out for a little while, I pretty calmed down. Though I'm usually calm, just looking at this tree makes me really peaceful. For some reason, it's like the smell of the countryside. No matter how I look at it, for some reason it just makes me smile. So after that, I went straight home.

I had to ride a Monorail then from there, I walk.

I finally reached back home. As I open the door, my dog greeted me with a jump and kept on leaping and wagging its tail. How adorable.

"Welcome home, master!" our head maid said. I just smiled and said,

"I'm home. I bet they're still not yet home."

She smiled wryly. From that expression I knew. There's a possibility that they won't be back home. Maybe a day, week, month, or maybe even a year. They're always like that anyway. I sometimes wonder if they're the reason why I'm like this.

"I'm heading to my room." I said then just walked straight ahead.

I asked my mom if I can have a normal room. Like what normal guys usually have. My parents agreed but I still have my original room. My original room's full of "rich" things and I don't like there much. Even though it's pretty huge. I like it better on my current room. More… normal.

"Finally home!" I said with a smile and lay off on my bed. Still wearing my summer uniform.

It's so quiet in my room that I don't know what to do other than computer games.

"Ah! Back to my routine." Then straight to my laptop.

As I open my laptop and had it on my desktop, I did nothing but just kept on clicking the mouse.

"Wow, I'm pretty bored. Guess I should go to sleep and do my routines tomorrow."

So that's when I decided I'll start my routine tomorrow.

It's been a week already since our summer vacation start. And I must say… it's scorching hot as hell!

I had to wear sleeveless undershirt everyday! I kept on sweating as well. Good thing we always have ice cream but sometimes it just doesn't help.

It's already 10am and the sun's really hot at this kind of time. But I just really wanted to check out that tree. And maybe I could think of something else to do as well. So I get myself ready and left.

It was such a hot day, really. Good thing the tree was huge enough to give me some shade. And it was warm. That's good. I find it kinda funny cause even though the tree was in the city, it was really quiet. You'll hear the cicadas cry, makes it feel more like summer. And because I was below the tree, the summer heat wasn't as hot as this morning. It was rather warm, calm… so calm that I had a nap… In Public!

After sleeping for 2 hours, something hit my head. It seems hard and metal.

"Ow!"

That little thing fall off on my lap. It's a pocket watch. A really, pretty pocket watch. And it kind of seems weird too.

"What's a pocket watch doing up the tree? I doubt someone threw it."

I tried opening it. And yeah, just like what a normal pocket watch would look like. And there was a letter too.

_Don't use it. Someone you hold dear will …_

That's what it all said.

"_Someone I hold dear_… huh? I doubt it."

So I stood up and fixed myself. As I was about to leave, I saw someone. He has a kind of light blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he doesn't seem to be around this place, since I'm always in this place. I approached him.

"Hey! You!" whoa! I just approached someone! That's so not like me! The guy looked back. He raised an eyebrow. And wow, his eyebrows are so thick. I wonder if he's a foreigner.

"You… must be new here…" I said awkwardly. He just looked at me and kinda frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Uh… I was just… befriending.."

"Hmm… I don't need it."

Wow… such attitude. Pisses me off.

"Fine!" I kind of accidentally yelled at him and left him.

As I was leaving I kind of look back at him from time to time. I don't know what's wrong with me but for some reason I just can't leave him. So I went back.

"Hey…"

"You again? What's up with you?"

"I'm Alfred. Pleased to meet you. I… I'm sorry if I yelled at you." I said and I kind of feeling guilty. Then I looked at him and he was just staring at me and seems to be questioning my intentions.

"Why are you telling me your name? It's not like I asked."

"I dunno." I said, even I, myself was wondering. Then I heard him chuckled.

"You're weird."

_Haha. Look who's talking._ I said so to myself. Then he suddenly smiled, such warm smile. Pretty, in fact.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He said while smiling.

* * *

Okay so that's it~~ :3

The cliffhanger thingy well.. I was inspired reading Percy Jackson series and they're usually a cliffhanger. Especially on each chapters~~ so yeah.

I already have the other chapters ready.. ON MY HEAD. But right now I want to end it here~~

I hope you liked it cause this was my first USUK fanfic. And the story from my original plot was… kinda of different. Well that's a whole different issue since this is USUK while the original is soft shoujo thingy so yeah. :3

Thanks for reading! :3


	2. Goodbye

Goodbye

Hi! Hima here! Wow after such LOOOOONG LOOOONG while I am finally updating this. I've been so busy these past few months and THAT also includes my laziness. uwu

Anyway going on with the story, I've still had the plot on my head so no worries!

So let's continue right before our graduation happen! :3 it'll be on April 3! Yay! I'll be college soon! :3

* * *

I've been hanging out with Arthur for while now. He told me that he's currently having a vacation with his family here. So he won't stay long. Arthur and I are a little opposite. I'm usually calm and reserved but Arthur's all hot headed. He has a very short patience. He would sometimes yell and me and give me some detailed reason's about why am I late. I kinda hate that fact about him but I don't really mind. I want to spend some time with him a little longer. Seeing him getting upset's really cute. And weird since I'm complimenting a guy's face.

July 4th, It's my birthday, my parents weren't home but they left something for me. They we're sorry because they wouldn't be on my 17th birthday. I don't really mind though, I'm used to it. But it's sweet because they're really sorry. I understand what my parents are into. They work so hard for me after all.

They left some money for me too, so I decided I'll spend it with Arthur.

I called over Arthur and meet up with me in the usual place. I didn't tell him it's my birthday yet so I want to surprise him. I wore my usual hoodie and pants and took the money and left. I ran as I was about to go to that tree. I rode the monorail and walked since I'm really early today. I guess it's because it's my birthday as well. But knowing Arthur, he might be earlier than me.

As I reached our usual hangout, what I just thought was right. Arthur's there, waiting. Despite being in a city, the wind that blows sways his hair softly. His emerald eyes shine even though I'm only looking at his side view. He's wearing a light color cardigan even though the weather's so hot. It makes him look a little formal but I don't mind. I approached him.

"Arthur! You're early." I said, pretending to be a little surprised. Arthur looked at me and chuckled. "Of course. I'm always BEFORE time. But you're early as well. What's the occasion?" he asked but I just smiled and didn't answer.

I sat beside him and stared at the sky. Thinking of what I should do on my birthday without him knowing. Until I finally talked. "Wanna go out somewhere?"

Arthur and I went to different places that I never thought I'd be able to do so. I usually don't do anything during my birthday. Just stay at my room, play games or maybe at least have a birthday cake. And as usual, visit that tree. But this year, I was able to do something productive. And that was because of meeting Arthur. For some reason I'm really grateful.

Arthur and I went to arcade, ate at some place, visited malls, and many more. If he's only a girl, this could've been a date, but no. He's a guy, and this, is only friendship.

Hanging out with him, we never realized that it was already night time. I enjoyed my birthday this year, really.

We're on our way home; we rode a monorail and took a little stroll. Then I suddenly remembered that other than having that tree as my favorite place in the city, there's an isolated area where you can see the whole view of the city. I told Arthur if he wants to see it with me. Then from there, I'll tell him it's my birthday. Arthur agreed since he doesn't seem to have anything to do.

We took a shortcut and the place was really dark. But in every dark rode, there's always a light. It's like a new "hope". It took a little while but then we finally reached the place.

"Wow…" Arthur said mesmerized. Even though it's night time, I can see his eyes shining. "Cool, right?" I said, smiling unknowingly.

Arthur smiled warmly, so warm that it soothes my heart.

We didn't talked much that night. We just stared at the night view of the city. Staring in space. The view of night was as breathtaking as I view his face. One word, _beautiful._

It's really getting late so we both decided to head back. We decided to take the long way since it seems to be safer than the shortcut. Even though we just took that way just a while ago.

Arthur and I had a little chat about random things. Until I noticed that someone seems to be eyeing on us. It's really scary, but I can't let him be scared just because of something that I feel that might not even be right. We continued walking, until a van suddenly appeared next to us. As the van opened, five guys in black we're inside, as much as I noticed. Two guys went down and took us. Arthur tried to fight back but he was hit in his stomach so hard that he lost consciousness. I tried to help him but something hard was hit my nape that everything suddenly became swirly and dizzy until I lost consciousness.

As I woke up, my hands were tied behind a chair, and so are my feet. That's when I realize that we're kidnapped. My head still feels dizzy but as soon as everything clears out, I saw a guy in black from the left, talking someone on the phone. Three guys on his right were playing poker. Then one guy was facing backwards in front of me and he seems to be setting something. As he left, he was actually tying a blonde guy and unwrapped the handkerchief on his mouth. I was scared. Not for myself but for him. Arthur.

I tried to call his name but my mouth was actually tied in a handkerchief. One guy playing poker noticed what I'm doing and he laughed.

"Look at that kid. He seems to be saying something. Haha." He said laughing hysterically. The guy talking on the phone replied. "It's as the details said. This kid's rich. We can ask money from his family and get everything from them." He said.

"What about this blondie?" one said.

"We had no idea that the kid has some accompany. Maybe we should kill him instead." The guy with the phone said.

The rest of them laughed so evil. They seem to agree. I was so scared that I want to save Arthur. But there's nothing I can do. I was tied up so tight that I barely move. I keep on screaming despite having a handkerchief on my mouth. Only sounds comes out from my vocal cords. I'm screaming desperately, even though I don't know if it can help.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes.

"W-where… i…" he said, trying to remember everything. He observed his surrounding and he seems to be dizzy. He looked at me, and maybe he saw my eyes telling him to _run_ even though we both know we can't. He came to his senses.

"Alfred!" he called.

"Well, the blondie's awake. Maybe we can take him out now." One guy in black said then he laughs.

"Yeah, we should." One agreed and took out a gun and pointed it on Arthur's head.

Arthur stared at the gun, scared, shocked, and speechless because of being scared. He's about to face his death while here I am, just about to watch him. He tried to talk.

"H-hey… we… we could talk about this right?" he said, his voice shivering. The guy in black laughed. "I'm sorry kid. We're only doing our job. And sadly, you're not part of it." He said. I tried to scream and even though words won't come out. I'm starting to cry. I want to beg to them and spare him. But my voice isn't enough.

"Goodbye, kid."

He slowly pulls the trigger and I saw Arthur looks at me, his eyes shivering, his whole body in fact. He's crying because of fear. He whisper's my name. "Al….fred…"

**BANG**

Arthur was shot, his head lay low. Blood was spilled onto my face and it continues to drip onto his dead body. And yet, this was supposed to be my best birthday ever.

* * *

So there you have it! :3

I'm glad I was able to finish it before our graduation tomorrow. Uwu

Yes guys~~ I'm finally graduating from high school tomorrow, April 3. I'll be college soon~

Isn't that great!?

Anyway so that's it for the story. :3 I really liked how I did the ending part. Oh and if you notice, my way of writing the story changed.. Pfft. Chapter 1 was like.. all dialogues in it but this.. it became a little more narrative and less dialogue.

Oh well I shall practice writing stories more.

I accept any reviews please. uwu


End file.
